<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adopted Brother by Hermione20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063150">Adopted Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione20/pseuds/Hermione20'>Hermione20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hermione/tom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - World War II, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, Not Beta Read, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, War with Grindelwald, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Hermione Granger, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione20/pseuds/Hermione20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family? </p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Guys this is my first tomione story please be nice I'm actually nervous about posting this but why not give it a shot if there is an error or any grammar mistake please let me know.<br/>Thank you and happy reading 😘</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family? </p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be nice this is my first Tomione fanfic hope u like it as much I enjoy writing it. </p><p>The Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling.</p><p>It wasn't always MINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 1936 </p><p>By age 9, Hermione Granger was officially friendless. Her life revolved around books, and they might have well been her friends. If she wanted to have a conversation, it was all about books. Books could take her places she’d never been or give her answers to unlimited questions. Consequently, her attempts at friend-making went ignored and unreciprocated. Play date after play date ended with her in tears and the other children no where to be seen. </p><p>She had always known that strange things happened to her whenever her mood turned sour. When upset, she would crack open a window or lights exploded with just a thought. It was all very strange but thrilling. In spite of her odd… talents, Hermione was fascinated by what she could do. It was almost like the stories her mother read before bed had come to life. However, her abilities added onto the reasons she was rather solitary. </p><p>Connecting with other children was simply not feasible. Hermione could still remember the first and last time she had shared her secret. Her friend, Alfie, was the only child willing to play with her. One day, he got a nasty scrape after they had run through the park. No one else was around, so Hermione beckoned him forward.</p><p>“Alfie, if I show you something, promise you won’t tell anyone?” she asked earnestly. Her hands were twiddling with a piece of her hair as she waited on pins and needles for his answer.</p><p>“No, I suppose not. What could be that bad anyway?” </p><p>Once again, she looked around before coming close to his ear to whisper, “I can do something special.”</p><p>“Something special? Go on, then!” Alfie eagerly prodded. His blonde bangs falling over his eyes before he swatted them away.</p><p>“Look.” Hermione pointed to wear his scrape was and held her hands firmly as she squinted her eyes. Soon, the skin was closing up, as if it had never been cut. </p><p>Alfie looked at her alarmed and scooted back in abject terror. He kept looking between her and his now-disappeared cut.</p><p>“Wh… What was that? Did you do that?” She nodded her head slowly.</p><p>“You’re – This is not normal. Are you a witch?”</p><p>Hermione frowned. “Now that’s not nice to say!”</p><p>“Father Stone told us that witches burn in hell. I bet you’ll burn in hell!” He gloated nastily.</p><p>Alfie got up and pointed his finger at her as she slowly began to back away. “Witch! Witch! Witch!” </p><p>“What? No! I’m not a witch!” she tried to explain.</p><p>“Now, what’s going on here?” Alfie’s mother had come by.</p><p> “Mum, she’s a witch!”</p><p>“Alfie! You should be ashamed of yourself! Apologize to Hermione at once!” his mother demanded.</p><p>“No, mum. It’s true, she completely healed my scrape. Look!” She did. She spotted another scrape nearby.</p><p>“Honestly, Alfie! It just looks like you got blood around there from your other scrape. Don’t be telling lies, young man! You should be ashamed of yourself!”</p><p>“But, mu – !”. </p><p>His mother interrupted. “No buts, Alfie,” She turned to the little girl. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. Best be getting you home, eh?”</p><p>Hermione never did play with Alfie after that. He spread rumors about her that isolated her even more from the others in spite of her teachers’ efforts. She eventually stopped trying after realizing that there was no point. The others were afraid from what Alfie told them, or they were jealous of her good marks. So, she spent her time during playtime reading books. While Hermione was at school, she would make the books float to her. </p><p>She would even practice after homework. Mother and Father were the only ones who knew of her extraordinary powers. </p><p>She was the only child of theirs that lived to be born. What they thought was a miracle turned into something magical. Although they were immensely pleased by her abilities, they knew others would not view it the same way. </p><p>The Grangers made a great effort to attend Church in order to evade questions about Hermione, especially after what was dubbed the “Alfie Incident”. If she went like any other child, there would be no reason to question how “normal” they were. Of course, they bribed Hermione with walks to the park or anything that didn’t cost money.</p><p> The ’29 stock market crash had taken away a lot of their earnings. Thankfully enough, they still had a stash of money from their wedding that they never invested.</p><p>On Monday morning on February 18th, 1933, Mother  came into her room. Her short hair was coifed nicely behind her ears in chocolate waves.</p><p>“Hermione, darling, we’re going to some place special today.”</p><p>“Where, Mother? Will there be books there?!” Hermione eagerly asked.</p><p>Mother chuckled. “Perhaps, darling. We’ll be going to a home for children without mothers or fathers. It’s called Wool’s Orphanage. We’re going to give things that would be put to good use.”</p><p>“Why haven’t they any parents?”</p><p>“Some of their parents have died or weren’t able to look after them.”</p><p>“Will that happen to me?”</p><p>Mother sputtered. “Heaven’s no, Hermione! Of course not! We just want to share your small clothes with children who can’t afford them.” </p><p>She scowled and asked “But, mother why do I have to go I think you can do it by yourself it wouldn’t it be much faster?”</p><p>Mother took Hermione’s smaller face gently into her hands. “Darling, we know how difficult it is for you to make friends. Your father and I want you to try a little today. Some of those children are just as lonely as you are. I should know. I was raised at Wool’s.”</p><p>A gasp filled the air. “You… You were raised at Wool’s? But, you’ve got parents.”</p><p>She received a harsh glare in return. “You mustn’t say things like that. The children at Wool’s are just as good as you are! Your Nana Grace and Papa George gave me a chance. You should give them a chance too!”</p><p>Hermione downturned her eyes in embarrassment. If her own mother had been raised there and did well, then it was good enough for her.</p><p>“Oh, Hermione, darling! Please, come along!” Mother said as she brushed her daughter’s hair. </p><p>“It would be wonderful for the children of the Wool’s Orphanage to receive a kind gesture like this. Imagine their delight at receiving new books, clothes, and a cap! It would do well for a child to have a bright spot outside of the misery going around these days.“</p><p>“Yes, Mother.” Her mother’s eyes instantly brightened.</p><p> “Fabulous! Be tidy and proper, please. I’ll wait outside by the motorcar.”</p><p>The ride to Wool’s Orphanage was an hour and a half from where they lived in Wembley. Usually, rain dominated their days during the fall. Today was not such a day. It was crisp outside, but the shining sun gave some warmth. Hermione was bundled up in one of the sweaters, hats, and pair of gloves her mother knitted for her birthday in September. </p><p>Hermione had been idly fingering her Peter Pan collar as they passed by the ever-luxurious Creamy Liz Ice Cream Shop that was buzzling with children and adult customers.</p><p>“Mother, can we stop for some ice cream.” Her mother peeked in her rear-view mirror. </p><p>“Sorry, darling. You know that we need to save money.” Hermione pouted and huffed as she crossed her arms over her cream sweater. </p><p>This trip was going to be another disaster.</p><p>After seemingly ages, the grimly red-bricked stone facade of Wool’s Orphanage came into view. It reminded her of the abandoned castles from one of her stories. Curiously, there were no children playing outside. Were they on the  back lawn? Her thoughts were cut short when a plump, middle-aged lady in a black lace dress came by and greet them as they exited the motorcar.</p><p> She seemed to be a stern woman and the type to take no nonsense. However, upon seeing Hermione’s mother, the woman’s face turn radiant.</p><p>“Oh, welcome, Helen! Please, do come in! It’s so good of you to visit!” The woman looked upon Hermione in peak interest. </p><p>“Is this your young lady you’ve been writing about? Come to visit bearing with gifts for the children!” She noted the parcels in Hermione’s arms. “What a kind heart! Bless you child.” </p><p>Hermione stared at the plump old lady with a slight smirk on my lips before saying, “Thank you ma’am. The pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>“What nicely mannered child!” The woman turned to Helen. “You’ve been doing a wonderful job, dear!”</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Cole! I think these things and a few other donations would make the children of the orphanage feel happy. I know my Hermione would love to give them to the children if you please.” </p><p>They were now in the vestibule that looked like it had once been a sight to see but was now well-worn.</p><p>“Splendid idea! Thanks to you and one or two others, I don’t know how we would have gotten by these past few years.” Mrs. Cole took her mother’s hands in hers. “You will always have a home here.”</p><p>Mother looked like she was about to cry. Hermione had no desire to watch, so she tuned them out and began to explore. She carried her box filled with old books she had gotten bored with towards the left side of the hall where there was a library. </p><p> Hermione walked inside to find a smattering of books that were tarnished or fragile. Most of these books she had already read through herself – Moby Dick, Frankenstein, and Wuthering Heights. </p><p>Hermione had the odd feeling she was being watched as she stood, so she turned around. She had been so focused on the inventory that she didn’t notice that there was a slight, gangly boy who had silently entered and was now watching her in fascination. </p><p>He was pale with raven hair and calculating eyes that appeared to be trying to figure her out. </p><p>The collar of his white cotton shirt peaked out from a slightly ragged brown sweater. His corduroy pants seemed a tad too baggy, but they nonetheless fit him length-wise. </p><p>Tentatively, she spoke. “Hello! My name is Hermione. I brought some books for you to read. Would you like to see some of them?” She shifted her arm so that she could put the rather obtrusive box onto from the table.</p><p>But the boy didn’t bother to introduce himself and just merely asked “What kind of books? Let me see!” He gestured for her to take a seat. </p><p>“I hope these books are good and not some boring old nonsense stories”</p><p>“Nonsense stories?” She parroted, brought out of shock by indignation. </p><p>“Of course, they’re not nonsense stories. What do you know anyway?”</p><p>The boy seemed to be annoyed by that comment. “I’m Tom Riddle. That’s why I know.” He announced with all the pride he could summon.</p><p>“Tom Riddle? So, tell me Lord Riddle, what kind of books do you read?” Tom puffed out his chest a little at that comment.</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Perhaps, you should continue to call me that.”</p><p>“Oh, please. As if you’re any sort of lord.”</p><p>“My father could have been a lord for all you know.” Hermione looked at him thoughtfully for a brief couple of seconds.</p><p>“Hmm. You’re right I suppose. Sorry, milord.” He seemed to relax at that.</p><p>“That’s better. Besides, no one around here appreciates books like I do.”</p><p>“No! Books are fun, sad, interesting, and so many other things!” she replied, scandalized.</p><p>“I know, right? Heathens, the whole lot of them.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Right. I forgot you don’t know them. Billy, Dennis, Amy, and Eric are some of the others here. I don’t like them much, and they don’t like me either.”</p><p>“That’s not too bad. No likes me either.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” She inwardly preened at such a comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I read too much.” Hermione said as she gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Savages don’t read, Hermione.” She giggled.</p><p>“Too right!”</p><p>Suddenly, the light began to flicker as she laughed. She hoped he didn’t notice.</p><p>Tom came closer and looked at the collection of books in the box one by one,  shifting at the covers to read the summary. Hermione was dumfounded by the inexplicable camaraderie, so she asked, “ What kind of books do you like? I know some can be boring.”</p><p>He looked at her flabbergasted. “Boring? What could you have possibly read that was boring? Books are a form of knowledge, and all knowledge is good.” </p><p>He was a tad blunt but she didn’t care. She was just excited to finally find a fellow lover of books like herself. </p><p>“To others I mean. I agree with you.”</p><p>Tom looked at her conspiratorially, “Who needs people like them.”</p><p>An hour passed by while Hermione and her new companion talked about books tirelessly. They discussed the finer points of  Dicken’s work to the Secret Garden. He seemed to really love the story of Frankenstein. </p><p>Were there more people like him? She chuckled to herself. Once more the light flickered. Tom narrowed his eyes at her. Fear spiked Hermione at possibly being found out.</p><p>“Are you making the lights flicker?” he questioned.</p><p>Hermione was planning on denying it, but she slipped the truth out in her anxiety. “Yes.”</p><p>Strangely, Tom gave her a wicked smile. “Thought so. No one could be this competent and not have special talent.”</p><p>She stared at him in confusion. He looked around nervously.</p><p>“I’m special too. Mrs. Cole and the others don’t like me much because of it.”</p><p>“I scared the only friend I had because of it.”</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t matter.” Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.</p><p>“I’m your friend now,” he declared. Without thinking, she leapt across from her chair and launched him into a hug. Tom jerked away quickly with a frown on his face.<br/>
 
</p><p>“Don’t touch me like that!” He spat out,  and he crossed his arms to his chess.<br/>
 
</p><p>She was stunned and felt a little bad for upsetting him. “I apologize I won’t touch you like that without your say-so.” He relaxed a bit at her words. </p><p>“Tom oh, and I almost forgot.” Hermione rummaged through the tin in the box and opened a box with a pleasing aroma.<br/>
 
</p><p>“Mother baked shortbread cookies. They’re delicious! Take some.” </p><p>He hesitantly reached for one. The slight moan that came from him confirmed it. </p><p>Suddenly, Mother came in. Tom hid the cookie as if he had been caught doing a crime. </p><p>“Hermione, darling! There you are. It’s always the library, isn’t it. And, who is this young man?”</p><p>She stood up from her chair by my book companion and introduced him “Sorry, Mother. I didn’t notice the time. This is my new friend…”</p><p>She stopped talking because she forgot his name. Hermione heard him begin to speak next to her. “I apologize madam for keeping her here unnoticed. My name is Tom Riddle.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Tom! Did you enjoy my cookies?” Tom nodded fervently. “Say would you mind it so terribly if you come to visit next week? Hermione has so many books to share with since you. Would you like that?”</p><p>A genuine smile appeared on Tom’s face. “I certainly would.”</p><p>When Mother started the Motor car.</p><p>“Hermione, darling time to get going say goodbye to Tom.” said Mother.</p><p>And I say goodbye to my new friend Tom hopped in the backseat of the motor car and wave at the backside mirror to Tom who was standing with Mrs, Cole staring.</p><p>So an hour of a lifetime of childhood friends are formed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the hope of it all.</p><p>God I love Taylor Swift song "August" that I can't just help but post it. ❤️</p><p>Thank u for reading till next time. 🥰</p><p>Stay Gold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family? </p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it Team Tomione another chapter for Tom's this time Happy Reading 😊</p><p>The Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling.</p><p>It wasn't always MINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>    Tom’s POV</p><p>Tom Riddle knew he was special from the others he can do extraordinary things happen with his power. He was gifted and brilliant for all his academics he was above said so of his teachers and much prefers to spend his time in books for knowledge that can give him powers not typical for a 7-year-old.</p><p>But he likes to think that he was important that he was not an orphan someday his rich important father would get him and take away him from this orphanage so he was waiting for that time to come.</p><p>On a Saturday morning of February 18th, he wakes up for he was an early riser he goes to the bathroom so he won’t be sharing with the other orphans like Billy Stubs and the other boys and get dressed for the day since there is no school today he was going to go to the library to read. First, he was heading to the cafeteria with some breakfast thought with a disgust watery oatmeal with a sprinkle of brown sugar and an apple at least the apple was tasty much to his benefits but he would long for a Tasty breakfast with a toast of marmalade raspberry jam or an omelet egg come with a fried sausage and an Orange juice for the time being that would come when the time is right.</p><p>Does he hate his Mother for leaving him here in this poor ghastly orphanage why is she so weak? And why didn’t she leave him with his Father? At least there he would have a wonderful life not here that there was barely clothes and foods to give to the other orphans.</p><p>Doesn’t he deserve the best in everything yes he does?</p><p>While he was reading in a library there came inside was a girl carrying a box in her new primed violet silver buttons coats with brown sandal shoes her hair is wild uncontrollable even why didn’t she braid it with a blue ribbon on top of her wild hair she was a little pale with a nose that is small and round she was touching the spine of the books so she did not notice that she was not alone in the library.</p><p>She seems to focus on the old worn books from the shelves little less old worn books were displayed since the orphanage can barely feed us to buy new books. I already decided I hate her in all of her good new things possibly she was here again with that Doctor Mrs. Granger giving donation again and bringing second-hand coats to the lonely poor orphans until she looks at me that I didn’t realize I was staring into her.</p><p>She was startled well he like that effect on her “Hello, My name is Hermione and I bring new books to read would you like to see some of them?” shifting her arm so she can put the box down from the table. It is quite heavy how does she keep carrying that while staring at the bookshelves stupid girl with a new violet trimmed coat but I didn’t bother her to help or know her name for that matter but my curiosity perk up when she mentions new books to read.</p><p>I immediately stand up and walk over to her to see the books that are in the box at the table. “What kind of books let me see I hope the books are good and not some boring old nonsense story,” shifting from books to books it was quite new and barely use she must good of taking care of her things.</p><p>So I gesture for her to take a seat.</p><p>“Nonsense stories?” She parroted, brought out of shock by indignation.</p><p>“Of course, they’re not nonsense stories. What do you know anyway?”</p><p>Tom seemed to be annoyed by that comment. “I’m Tom Riddle. That’s why I know.” He announced with all the pride he could summon.</p><p>“Tom Riddle? So, tell me, Lord Riddle, what kind of books do you read?” Tom puffed out his chest a little at that comment.</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Perhaps, you should continue to call me that.”</p><p>“Oh, please. As if you’re any sort of lord.”</p><p>“My father could have been a lord for all you know.” Hermione looked at him thoughtfully for a brief couple of seconds.</p><p>“Hmm. You’re right I suppose. Sorry, milord.” He seemed to relax at that.</p><p>“That’s better. Besides, no one around here appreciates books as I do.”</p><p>“No! Books are fun, sad, interesting, and so many other things!” she replied, scandalized.</p><p>“I know, right? Heathens, the whole lot of them.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Right. I forgot you don’t know them. Billy, Dennis, Amy, and Eric are some of the others here. I don’t like them much, and they don’t like me either.”</p><p>“That’s not too bad. No likes me either.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” She inwardly preened at such a comment.</p><p>“I read too much,” Hermione said as she gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Savages don’t read, Hermione.” She giggled.</p><p>“Too right!”</p><p>Suddenly, the light began to flicker as she laughed. Tom notice.</p><p>So our conversation began from books to books shifting from Dicken’s work to Frankenstein which is my favorite I took greatly of explaining that and why it is famous and unforgettable. Honestly, Hermione’s book topics were quite the same which is boring but I ended up having a conversation with her she was acceptable and indeed she showed me books that are quite useful just like the Latin dictionary to English if I get to learn Latin I would have to get to a University they required to know Latin words. Tom narrowed his eyes at her. Fear spiked Hermione at possibly being found out.</p><p>“Are you making the lights flicker?” he questioned.</p><p>Hermione was planning on denying it, but she slipped the truth out in her anxiety. “Yes.”</p><p>Strangely, Tom gave her a wicked smile. “Thought so. No one could be this competent and not have a special talent.”</p><p>She stared at him in confusion. He looked around nervously.</p><p>“I’m special too. Mrs. Cole and the others don’t like me much because of it.”</p><p>“I scared the only friend I had because of it.”</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t matter.” Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy.</p><p>“I’m your friend now,” he declared. Without thinking, she leaped across from her chair and launched him into a hug. Tom jerked away quickly with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me like that!” He spat out, and he crossed his arms to his chess.</p><p> </p><p>She was stunned and felt a little bad for upsetting him. “I apologize I won’t touch you like that without your say-so.” He relaxed a bit at her words.</p><p>Tom oh, and I almost forgot.” Hermione rummaged through the tin in the box and opened a box with a pleasing aroma.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother baked shortbread cookies. They’re delicious! Take some.”</p><p>He hesitantly reached for one. The slight moan that came from him confirmed it.</p><p>Suddenly, the Doctor Mrs, Granger with a red-trimmed coat and red lipstick came in. Tom hid the cookie as if he had been caught doing a crime.</p><p>“Hermione, darling! There you are. It’s always the library, isn’t it? And, who is this young man?”</p><p>She stood up from her chair by my book companion and introduced him “Sorry, Mother. I didn’t notice the time. This is my new friend…”</p><p>She stopped talking because she forgot his name. Hermione heard him begin to speak next to her. “I apologize madam for keeping her here unnoticed. My name is Tom Riddle.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Tom! Did you enjoy my cookies?” Tom nodded fervently. “Say would you mind it so terrible if you come to visit next week? Hermione has so many books to share with since you. Would you like that?”</p><p>A genuine smile appeared on Tom’s face. “I certainly would.”</p><p>That would be wonderful to get out of this horrid place to spend a comfortable luxury in a home like Hermione they were Doctors so their house must be big and comfortable and free breakfast and lunch who wouldn’t say no to that so I give my most charming smile. “Of course madam I would love to.”</p><p>With a please smile from Madam Granger, we walked into the hallway where the door outside of the entrance was located to it looks like Madam Granger and the Old Hag Mrs, Cole was catching up with some last conversation and I did hear Mrs, Granger mention my name for tomorrow morning visit which Mrs, Cole looked at me cautiously with a tight smile I smirk.</p><p>When Hermione turned to me and smile with her 2 big front teeth in the middle “I would be waiting for you Tom I can’t wait to show you my books collection you’ll love them Mother usually don’t invite someone but since you are my first and only friend she always makes an exception.” Hermione says goodbye hopped in the backseat of the motor car and waved back I stood there staring thinking about tomorrow now there’s a day to look forward to until they were gone like a figment of my imagination.</p><p>That’s when the old hag Mrs, Cole turned to me with a stern strict frown place and clearly said “For tomorrow Tom you will behave it’s not every day someone with a kind heart invites you to their home. I don’t want Mrs, Granger to come here that you are any rude or a mean boy we raised you better than that and keep your strange things to yourself do you hear me, boy.”</p><p>So I smile with my lips and answered my charming tone “Of course, Mrs, Cole I would be a well-behaved boy I wouldn’t ever dream to disappoint you.”</p><p>She huffs looking annoyed “Maybe if you’ll get lucky she would adopt you if she likes to have a son that is since Mrs, Granger has one daughter Hermione that would be a blessing to have one less child to feed.” Then she walked away to drink her smelly disgusting liquor inside her office who knows maybe she'll drown in it.</p><p>I come back inside to get to my room preparing to wear something formal for tomorrow besides impression is the key for everything second to being polite and a good boy. When I am climbing up the stairs to my room I met halfway the idiot Billy Stub and his stumping gang with the annoying voice he called.</p><p>“Oy, Tom is it true you’re going to Mrs, Granger's house to show her what a freak you are then if you show her maybe she comes back here raging what you are is a sinner freak ha!.” and his gang snorted then laugh.</p><p>I ignored him then thinking about setting up an accident for him but that would have to wait till later.</p><p>Firstly, tomorrow was important Hermione’s house what to expect.</p><p>Later in the morning, someone gets slipped on the stairs the scream of agony could wake up the whole neighborhood.</p><p>And that put a smile on my face what a good morning indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't u worry about a thing I'm already working on Chapter 3 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family? </p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is guys hope you like it 😉</p><p>The characters aren't mine all the original story was from the great JK Rowling</p><p>So it wasn't always MINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Tom's POV</p><p>I came waiting down the entrance of the hallway of the orphanage with the old hag Mrs, Cole facing the gate outside until the motor car of Mrs, Granger came into view stopped at the front step.</p><p>Mrs, Granger stepped out and smiled when she sees us “Good morning, Mrs, Cole thank you for accepting Tom to visit us.”</p><p>With a fake smile the old Hag Mrs, Cole answered “Your, most welcome Mrs, Granger it’s good to have Tom a change of scenery and to have a friend like Hermione.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed my darling Hermione was excited for Tom to come into our house to play, Tom, are you ready please take a seat at the back.”</p><p>I stepped inside and take a seat at the back of the motor car which smells good as new, neat as clean, the interior of the padding of the seat was red with a black exterior inside which the car can fit five people into it this is my first time to ride a motor car the first taste of grandeur I like it then I see the old hag Mrs, Cole bent down and whispered lowly.</p><p>“Remember Tom be a good boy.” She smiles fakely and waved goodbye until we are out of the sight of the Wool’s Orphanage.</p><p>&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The house of Mrs, Granger was I can say was a middle-class comfortable home a red brick with a fence as white as snow, a brown good tarnished wood with a gold ring into so, you can tap it.</p><p>The door opened and it looks like Mr, Granger was the one who opened it Hermione was at the back grinning.</p><p>“Welcome, this must be Tom please come in Have you eaten breakfast there some good old, British, breakfast from the table.”</p><p>I would say Mr, Granger was a thin man with glasses a bit awkward with a gray cardigan underneath the white shirt if he was he’s the father he would be acceptable he was educated since he was a doctor and not some useless person and not a bit strict in rules I guess. Inside the living room was clean and neat with a white furnace wall with a table and a vase of lilies flower sitting on it with three sofas to sit on and telly with the other side of the wall was a bookshelf I guess medical books.</p><p>Then Hermione come near me “Hi tom welcome Have you eaten come this is where the table is.” I smirk slightly and follow her into the table where there is bacon, sausage, fried toast, with a peach marmalade jar and lemon juice I sit where I am appointed at the Grangers didn’t seem like to care about God either since they didn’t pray or say grace, so, I dig in with a complete good boy façade.</p><p>Hermione’s room was I can say was a bit girly with dolls and stuff animals hanging about on her bed, and what is that a tea set? But the most that took my eyes was her bookshelves she’s got first edition classics which I brought my fingers on it to touch the spines each of them until Hermione spoke.</p><p>“Do you want to read some of them you can, I was halfway reading North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell so, you are free to read them just be careful.” She smiled brightly then sit on her blue chair by her desk to continue what she was reading.</p><p>An hour went by I read Treasure Island talked about Hermione about where I go to school Sawyer Prep School she knows that I was at the top of the academics since my name was posted outside the school gate as a congratulation for the achievement of ranking on their expectation. </p><p>Since Hermione was the same as a ranking achievement there’s no denying it since she was a bookworm and a bit know it all whenever we argue about books she wants to stick to the good side of it she was a rule stickler always following the rules that it’s impossible to change that she held a strong belief about serving justice and always right which was a bit boring and overrated.</p><p>Without her looking I took her blue flower clip and put it on my coat pocket, now, it was mine.</p><p>But she was not annoying acceptable even to have a good conversation with she knows big words that are more interesting to hear no wonder Girls her age don’t want to talk to her she talks about labors, rights about being a woman, and taxes that someone who would listen will quickly fall asleep, but ended up agreeing to disagree.</p><p>“You know Hermione when a woman has a right to vote is impossible since the government won’t let it happen they would rather provoke the law of beheading than that.”</p><p>But she crossed her arms and tilt her head upward with such confidence, “Just you wait women has the right to vote such as men do since we are talking about equality here the government would have no choice but to accept because every other woman were rallying to have their rights to vote.” </p><p>I snort and took my eyes back to the window where the sun is shining through “Whatever sleeps you on the night.” Where Mrs, Granger came barging in carrying an afternoon snack consists of Turkey sandwiches that cut into a triangular shape, almond cookies with a nice cold lemon juice and set it on the small table.</p><p>“Is everything alright here have some snacks it’s time to get a break Tom darling and Hermione.” She left after that saying she has to go to the market shop to buy some flour and order, Hermione, on her best behavior.</p><p>After that, well spent morning to afternoon on the Grangers I was back after dinner in the orphanage where my life was back to miserable, poor, and untidy but from the Grangers, it was easy to spend a good time pretending to be someone else. </p><p>More things to call that it’s mine support, income, and safety from someone like the monsters of the orphanage well I can only hope dreams can never become a reality, so, I’d do the good boy façade say farewell and goodnight to the Grangers shake hands with Mr, Granger and a surprise hug from Mrs, Granger which gives me the shaky feeling and a quick hug from Hermione why do they keep hugging me couldn’t they see I am uncomfortable with it, I thought after she let’s go. </p><p>“Tom, thank you for visiting I enjoyed it let’s do it again next time I’ll come to visit you.” She was smiling and a big one at that and waved goodbye, and they drove off.</p><p>Mrs, Cole was waiting on me down the entrance of the stairs, “There you are, Tom, it looks like you are still alive well now tidy up and go back to your room it’s already night to sleep.”</p><p>After I change on my old thin nightclothes, I took out of the blue clip of Hermione and put it on my box of collectible items. </p><p>Mine, I thought then I go to bed to lay. I fell asleep thinking my life would be entirely different from the Grangers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still odd Tom he likes to collect things for himself.</p><p>But don't worry we love you Tom the story is moving and I'm energetic today 😎</p><p>Stay Gold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship with a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family? </p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The characters aren't mine all the original story was from the great JK Rowling</p><p>So it wasn't always MINE.</p><p>This is it, guys! Hope u like it</p><p>I'm begging for you to take my hand<br/>Wreck my plans<br/>That's my man.<br/>"Willow" by Taylor Swift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4</p><p>Hermione POV</p><p>I used to think about what kind of a person, Tom Riddle is the day he spends in my house, It was three days since Tom visit and we’ve been writing post letters, he was fine for a friend that his words are right to the flow, he has beautiful penmanship. which I’m jealous of and he does not agree to things that don’t matter to him. which is kind of different but refreshing, we are too different sides but with a good compromise everything turns out fine.</p><p>One evening, my Father and Mother sit me down in the living room to talk about the family business, which I can see on their faces, my Mother starts first.</p><p>“Hermione, Darling your Father and I want to talk about extending the family and as a part of this family you have the right to hear it.” I gave a slow nod for her to continue then my Father spoke.</p><p>“I know it’s a quick decision but we think that it is for the best for you and the family, What do you think of having Tom as a brother?” 

I look at Father and think about Tom as a brother, well I think that wouldn’t be bad since I was alone and having a brother who loves books as much as I am.</p><p> I think I can compromise so I smile and nod my head. </p><p>“Yes, Father I think that would be wonderful having Tom as a brother if he agrees to it.” Then, Why am I feeling unsqueeze? I hope I don’t regret agreeing to this.</p><p>Mother smiled and clapped her hands and said. “Great, now that you’ve agreed we’ll come back to the orphanage tomorrow morning to pick up and sign the papers from Mrs, Cole to officialize the adoption of Tom.” Then Mother hugged me from her great leap of joy and I squirm and hug her back feeling loved and she put her hand to my hair and smooth it. </p><p>“Oh darling what a sweetheart you are, Tom would be happy to have a family who wanted him.” I smiled and thought to myself I hope I’m not making a mistake.</p><p>Tomorrow morning come so fast we are waiting for Tom to show up in the office of Mrs, Cole then he showed up with his brown cardigan and an old black worn out long pants. I waved at him and he has this poker face again when my mother spoke.</p><p>“Tom, darling we have important news to tell, you see Mr, Granger, Hermione and I come to decide to extend the family Tom and we would like to adopt you as part of the family to have a son and a brother for Hermione, the choice is yours Tom what do you say?.”</p><p> I waited patiently while my heart beats faster because Tom is not showing any emotion just keep showing his poker face we are all waiting for his answer until he spoke.</p><p>“I would like Mrs, Granger to be part of a family.” And he smiles politely. </p><p>He looks at my mother, Mrs, Cole, Father, and lastly at me smiling. I think in a sinister way but I quickly banish my thoughts then Mrs, Cole sniffed and clapped her hands.</p><p>“Wonderful oh Wonderful indeed what a moment."<br/>
"Tom, go pack your things in your trunk and bring it down as quickly as you can to the motor car hurry child.” </p><p>Then she turned to Mother and Father “What blessed heart you both have Mrs, Granger, and Mr, Granger taking a less fortunate boy in your home was a child every dream, to have a family to call their own please madam if you just signed the papers here so we can file the adoption for Tom.” </p><p>They were smiling but quickly follow up Tom into his room to help him pack for his things while I was walking down the hallway from his room when I saw the other children staring at me some with disgust or Jealousy, at last, I saw him packing and knock on his opened door and ask. </p><p>“Tom, do you want me to help you packed anything.” He didn’t answer which he’s back is turned to the other side of the bed not facing me so I asked again. </p><p>“Tom.”</p><p>He turned around and faced me with an angry frown he spoke “No, you don’t need to just wait for me at the motor car.” He turned around again and I ask.</p><p>“Is something the matter Tom I can tell by your face and your voice that you are angry or upset please Tom we’re family now.” Then he turned around with that same face again and spoke.</p><p>“I don’t need your family that’s what this is right, you pitied me that’s why they want me to adopt, you are lying.” He said it with an angry voice with his face crunched with his sour face.</p><p>Why is he being like this? So I explain with a straight face and answered him honestly. </p><p>“No, Tom I didn’t pity you nor mother and father we wanted you to be a part of our family to do family things together to celebrate birthdays, Christmas, and New Years don’t you want to have a mother and father who cares for you and even loved you they’re not perfect, but they can provide you the things what is best and needed in a child to make you complete, we just want you to be happy and content.”</p><p>I stopped he seems distrustful at strangers even in physical contact he seems to squirm or quickly avoiding it, He looks away from me and began his packing once again. </p><p>“I’ll wait in the motor car.”</p><p>After a minute of waiting, Tom comes out carrying his old brown trunk Mother and Father were beaming.</p><p>“Come on. Tom, let’s get you home.” Father took Tom’s trunk and brought it to the trunk of the Motor car.</p><p>Then Tom slowly looks at the orphanage savoring the last of it remains in his eyes. This is the place where he was born and grow lived in his nine years of his life maybe it feels surreal for him finally to leave this place. I mean the orphanage is not a home it’s only temporary.</p><p>Then Mrs. Cole breaks the moment with the blonde lady with her side Martha. I think her name is, She looks at Tom then smiles in force, I’m sure. </p><p>“We will miss you Tom but now you are part of the Granger’s Family with the goodness of their heart be a good boy and remember what I always remind you.” They waved at us and took a step back to let us through.</p><p>I hopped in on the backseat of the Motor car with Tom in tow I look at him and when our eyes met I smiled at him encouragingly and he smirks. I took out my Biscuits in a Tin and open it and held it up for him he took one pretzel shape cookie with crisp buttery sugar we were munching while looking in the motor car window passing the city of London.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>We arrive at the house and Tom was looking around again with his silent way of his before stepping in like he was in a warzone but this is not a warzone this is home.</p><p>And I think it would take time for him to settle in.</p><p>When dinner time is ready Mother cooks deliciously there on the dining table consist of Cornish meat-filled pasty, Steak and kidney pie with green peas and broccoli and a cold Cranberry juice, and the table was set into four people. </p><p>I take a seat with Tom next to me picking up my knife and fork to cut my well-cooked steak with the broccoli on the side.</p><p>“Tom, we are happy that you are here from now on, you and Hermione would go to school together, and come back home straight, While your Father is in the clinic we need to get shopping to buy a new different wardrobe and what a boy needed we have a lot to do tomorrow and please behave patiently.” Mother said while pouring herself a Cranberry juice sliced the steak and put it into her mouth.</p><p>“That’s quite a nice dear. I think Tom would appreciate that and Hermione would be glad to help. What about your room Tom does it look neat and good? If you’d like we can change the wallpaper and the bedding to be suitable for you.” Father asked while grinning.</p><p>It’s a perfect family dinner from the way I see it when I look at Tom who swallows his food then smiles.</p><p>“The room is quite dapper Mr. Granger, I appreciate it thank you.” Then he smiles shifting his eyes from Father to Mother.</p><p>“Well we can’t have that addressing us Mr. or Mrs. from now on as part of the family, and our son you must address us as Father and Mother, understood Tom.” Father grinned he look delighted.</p><p>Tom’s nod “Of course Father.” And he dazes at toward between them “Mother.” And lastly at me with a sharp glint of his eyes smiling in an eerie manner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta love Tomione with a sprinkle of Willow by Taylor Swift.</p><p>I'm begging for you to take my hand<br/>Wreck my plans<br/>That's my man.<br/>"Willow" by Taylor Swift</p><p>See u. 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family?</p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The characters aren't mine all the original story was from the great JK Rowling</p><p>So it wasn't always MINE.</p><p>Thank you for reading guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 1936</p><p> </p><p>Dear Journal,</p><p> </p><p>            Life has gained new meaning for I am no longer an orphan. The Grangers have adopted me. At their home, I am no longer restricted by Mrs. Cole or the other children. Imagine… No more beatings or discussions about my being a demon, though I’m still required to go to Mass. They explained that it’s to keep up appearances, which is fair. It’s better to blend in than become a pariah.</p><p>The only condition the Grangers had was that I call them ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’. I suppose it isn’t too bad to do for a better life. I eat three meals a day with the possibility of a plain chocolate bar for dessert if I’m lucky – definitely an improvement from Wool’s.<br/>
I have my books, clothes, and even. </p><p>                                    ~~~~~~</p><p>Dear Journal,</p><p> </p><p>Mother and Father insisted that Hermione and I walk home together from school, so I find myself waiting for her outside of the school gate of Preston Prep for Girls. She’s always the last one to leave. I like books as much as Hermione does, but it seems like she doesn't want to leave the school library. There has to be another reason why she spends so much time there.</p><p>One afternoon, I spotted Hermione making her slow journey down the steps to meet me. Her eyes were downcast, and her eyes were probably red from crying.</p><p>"Let's go, Tom. I want to go home now." she demanded as she tugged on my sleeve to drag us home.</p><p>This was beyond her usual gripes. We had begun to walk, but I sharply turned around to grab her hands in mine.</p><p>"Hermione look at me!” I urged her. She remained evasive, trying to avoid looking at me in the eyes.</p><p>"No, I just want to go home." she said, squeezing her books tighter. What could have happened?</p><p>While turning away from me, I noticed a scratch across her neck. It looked like she had tried to cover it up with her hair.</p><p>An anger filled me at the realization that someone had marked my Hermione.</p><p>"Who is she?" I asked, slowly saying each word as I gritted my teeth.</p><p>She knew I wasn’t going to drop the issue, so she gave a dramatic sigh as if I too was torturing her. However, there was nothing I wanted to do more than pull the perpetrator down with her face in a toilet until she drowned. 

No one would get away with touching what’s mine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was short but I promise the next chapter would be a little longer. This is like Tom journal perspective. </p><p>Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship with a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family?</p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be nice this is my first Tomione fanfic hope u like it as much I enjoy writing it.</p><p>The Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling.</p><p>It wasn't always MINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>1937</p><p>A year passed by having a brother was completely different whenever they would go out. Hermione was aware that she was not alone anymore. Tom was always there possibly to annoy her or to talk to but always having each other’s back.</p><p>A good example was by wanting dessert two is better than one. I just hope that it could be like this all the time. </p><p>Mother and Father arranged the clinic to be closed for a full day insisting that her Mother had planned out to go visit the Sussex Country Farm Fair to have a family day.</p><p>Hermione loved it, it was fun. The countryside of Sussex was simple and breathe taking. The land was green and she’s feeling much more adventurous it seems like Tom was enjoying it to he’s calm and happy.</p><p>“Darlings, Hermione and Tom don’t go far alright you can buy things on the fair that interest you or look at the animal farm but don’t get out of our sight, and remember this mark for this is our meeting place come on, Hop we go”. Mother said reaching out to touch our shoulder to move along.</p><p>“Don’t speak to strangers that look suspicious, and always ask help from a policeman,” Father said with a strict nod of his head.</p><p>The Farm was colorful, the people with families were having a great time looking at the strange things in the fair but there was something that caught Hermione’s attention. yellow baby ducks were looking adorable quacking for their Mother duck. I want one. but I know mother won’t allow it and that put a frown on her face. Tom caught her looking.</p><p>“Want one, well you can’t ducks are stupid and dirty, all they do is look cute so they are pretty useless.” Said Tom looking disgusted at the ducks.</p><p>Hermione tuck her blue coat a little bit around her small body and turned to him “No, they are not stupid useless ducks they can give us eggs, where you can eat, now that’s not useless”.</p><p>“Whatever Hermione”. Said Tom.</p><p>Then he walks to the Horses was located to looking at them strangely then they’re strutting, hooting turning around wildly in a circle. I realize Tom was doing it making the Horses uncomfortable. the people watching were scooting away in fear while the horseman was doing the best it can to calm the horses down.</p><p>A blonde girl shouts “Daddy, what’s happening to the horses?” worry in fear.</p><p>I walk to Tom hurriedly and grip his elbow hard to take him somewhere which he looks at me irritated then took him behind the tree with less crowd.</p><p>“What are you doing you can’t do your special powers like that somebody could get hurt, and What if somebody sees you? What will you do? Hmm.” I said hotly my face probably look red.</p><p>He should probably realize that to his senses, even I’m bewildered to know he has the power to control the animals. but it is still cruel and bad for making them feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“They won’t find me responsible, they’re too stupid to know besides this fair was quite boring, it needs entertainment.” Said Tom huffed feeling proud of himself.</p><p>“Someone did catch you, Me! Stop it right now and behave as Mother said to.”</p><p>“As you wish, Dear Sister on one condition, give me your dessert.” Tom grinning mischievously.</p><p>“What that’s unfair you are so greedy Tom.” I can’t believe it that is my only way to eat dessert and he will take it away like every opportunity he gets. </p><p>“Your choice Hermione, if you want me to stop beside you don’t want to tell Mother and Father on me because you know you’d get to the crossfire if you do that.” Said Tom looking victorious.</p><p>Biting my lip looking away, Why does he know how to push my buttons he’s so good I hate it, I thought jealously.</p><p>“Fine, you won this time but next time I won’t be letting you slip.”</p><p>“If there is a next time.”</p><p>“With you, Tom I doubt it.”</p><p>She went to look at the back of the Barn, There came two people a man and a woman which had suddenly visible in a flash – and then disappeared like magic in a second.</p><p>Hermione gave a sudden shock and stumbled back to Tom.</p><p>“Tom – Tom . . .”</p><p>“Whatever’s the matter?” asked Tom, alarmed.</p><p>“There’s something out there – people!” said Hermione, clutching Tom and making him worried.</p><p>“I saw them just for an instant standing when they disappear like magic.”</p><p>“People? What sort of people? How many?” said Tom, instead of being scared, he looked astonished.</p><p>“I don’t know. It was all so quick. But there were two. They were just standing some way off there on the back barn, then they disappear.”</p><p>“Hermione, those are trees!” said Tom, scornfully. “See, two small trees are standing in the back barn, besides people can’t just disappear like that. it’s all make-believe. Now, let’s go back to the Motor car, I’m famished.”</p><p>“These weren’t trees,” said Hemione hissing. “I know they weren’t.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Hermione! I’m here to protect you. Stop being silly.”</p><p>They began to walk back to the Motor car where Hermione still clutching Tom.</p><p>After going home from the fair The Granger Family spend a wonderful time as a family where Hermione bought a light blue scarf for the thing that caught her eyes. She goes to her room to unwrap the paper bag whereas Tom chose the time to follow her.</p><p>“What is that?”. Leaning against the door crossing his arms on his chest looking ahead to see more.</p><p>“Oh, just a blue scarf I bought it at the fair see.” Hermione took the scarf to show it to Tom.</p><p>“Why do you want that it looks ugly you should at least buy something like a string yoyo.”</p><p>“Well, I like it besides it’s my allowance. I’d buy whatever I want.” Sniff Hermione then picks up the paper bag to put it in the trash.</p><p>After Hermione finally alone and settle on her bed. She can’t stop thinking the two people disappear quickly as lightning in the backyard of the barn. She knows what she saw. She just doesn’t know how to prove it.</p><p>Then she closed her eyes letting sleep took her over.</p><p>                                                                       ~~~~~~</p><p>Saturday came Hermione spends her morning free time, in the backyard of the house underneath the tree hidden from the blazing sun. before her Mother’s birthday. Reading a book about Jane Eyre is Hermione’s favorite pastime where suddenly there was a whining sound over the white fences under the bushes.</p><p>She hurriedly looks to find it under the bushes there was a white cat with black dots all over his fur it was hurt it has scratches on its ear.</p><p>“Mother! Oh! Mother!, Where are you? It’s urgent”. Shouted Hermione.<br/>
A door was flung open nearby and Mother came beside Tom stood there to see what’s the row is all about.</p><p>“Oh! Mother the cat is hurt!”. Hermione said.</p><p>Mother and Tom both looked down on the injured cat.</p><p>Mother knelt carefully not to touch the cat but to see it gently behind it was a big cut. The cat hissed.</p><p>Sad lonely tears came into Hermione’s eyes and she looked up to her Mother.</p><p>“Now don’t be silly Darling”. Said Mother “It’s only a scratch let’s treat her in the house”.</p><p>The cat hurried along inside the house where her Mother heals her he was making that hissing sound but immediately fall asleep after he was healed Hermione learned he was a boy and Hermione ask her Mother if she can keep it and give him a name which Mother accept if she takes care and clean for it responsibly.</p><p>For Hermione gives him a name Gem is his name her Cat.</p><p>An hour passed Gem her cat was resting in the backyard Mother’s Birthday was today it sure would be fun and exciting, But sadly Granny and Grandpa were not coming.</p><p>“Tom isn’t this exciting it was Mother’s Birthday. I think let’s do something special for Mother. Let’s bake an apple pie with cream on top. I know there was a Dessert book on the bookshelf.” I said to Tom.</p><p>Tom was reading on the grass then he looked up at me weirdly.</p><p>“Are you nuts? There is no way we could make that on time and you are not a baker,” Tom said snorted, and turn his head down to resume his reading.</p><p>Hermione raises both of her hands to her hips then looks down at Tom.</p><p>“What about we help Mother to prepare for the Birthday dinner, I’m sure Mother would appreciate that.” Hermione grin she began to walk away dust herself first, to head into the backyard door kitchen when she turns around noticing that Tom is not following her she called his name.</p><p>“Come along, Tom does hurry up.” Hermione giggles feeling excited about the whole thing while Tom rolled his eyes but reluctantly follows his sister.</p><p>The Family was seated on the Table with birthday foods ready to eat but first to greet Mother her birthday wish.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Love!”. Said Father then he rounded up to Mother to peck her cheek affectionately.</p><p>I smiled Mother and Father do love each other very much for they look at each other adoringly.</p><p>While Tom frown then looked away to see the food.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Mother!” said Tom shyly for he didn’t know how to respond to it.</p><p>And lastly, Hermione’s turn came “Happy Birthday Mother!”. She can’t help but shout for she was happy and excited.</p><p>Mother smiles a big one. “Thank you my darlings now, How about we slice up the Victoria sponge cake?”. </p><p>Hermione smile nodding her head for today was a good birthday. she saw Tom smirk bumped her foot to Tom’s and he look at her.</p><p>“See, I told you Mother would be happy about it”. Hermione grinned while relishing her cake bite by bite.</p><p>Tom smirk not bother to argue with her, for he turned his attention to his delicious Victoria cake but much to her sister’s benefit he quietly agreed thinking this day has not been worse but good. Good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 6 finished.</p><p>Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship with a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family?</p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling.</p><p>It wasn't always MINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Tom POV</p><p>Tom was practicing his power inside his room for he was learning control and maybe someday. He could teach Hermione, The pillows were rearranging themselves neatly and the blanket folding squarely nothing as easy as this. </p><p>Surely, Mother and Father were downstairs in the kitchen preparing lunch. He needs to relax so closing his eyes and lets his power flow through like a river enveloping him like a cardigan on a cold winter day. focus when suddenly there was a knock on his door and all his concentration broke.</p><p>Knock! Knock!<br/>
“Tom, lunch is ready to come downstairs,” Hermione said.</p><p>Tom got up from the floor and open his door to see his annoying sister looking puzzled.</p><p>“What are you doing? I can feel your magic in the air,” said Hermione looking wide-eyed and eagerly in Tom.</p><p>Bending down in a whisper “Nothing, I was just practicing how to control my magic.” said Tom smirking.</p><p>“Do you want to join and learn to control your magic too so in that way we’ll be unstoppable?”</p><p>Hermione scrunches her nose then moves her head side to side to disagree with Tom.</p><p>“Having powers like we have Tom is rare and we have to take responsibility, So I say we used it on good, not on using it as an unfair advantage to others,” said Hermione in her Teacher mode, </p><p>“But I want to learn with you, Tom let’s start after we ate lunch,” said Hermione nodding her head.</p><p>After lunch, Tom leads Hermione to his room then closes his door motion to sit on the floor to begin.</p><p>“To begin, Hermione first our power is rare unique even in learning to control it. you must focus and relax watch me demonstrate.” Then Tom lifts his right hand to levitate his scattered books to rearrange itself in his brown bookshelf.</p><p>Hermione looks wide-eyed but remains a focus for she knows that this is a test but she can’t help but admire the wonder of it. Tom knows what he’s doing.<br/>
Hours passed Tom teach Hermione how to manage her emotion so she could not have a magic outburst but to control it.<br/>
Tom, think it was successful for Hermione’s attempt to control her power it was completely good. For he could not wait for Hermione to see that someday they could be unstoppable, It is a great feeling for Tom that he was not alone anymore to handle this power for he has his dear sister to understand these, They were both special, Hermione’s mine even from the beginning, everything else must be damned if someone would take her away from him.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Months passed by for Tom and Hermione both live blissfully ignorant that their Hogwarts letter was arriving in the morning of 1938 March 15th.</p><p>While the Granger’s was having a quite nice breakfast morning, Tom was reading the half newspaper while eating his Butter toast in his left hand, There came a brown owl interrupting their breakfast.</p><p>There was a crash of plate Mother carrying a lost balance with fright, Father sitting in a chair jumped up shock, Hermione screams then duck her head on the table, while Tom looks interestedly on the owl.</p><p>“Look there was a letter, can I take it Father?” said Tom excitedly looking at his shocked Father.</p><p>“We don’t know where it came from, so No just to be safe, Shoo! Shoo! Owl, get out that’s a good birdie, Shoo! Go with you!” said Father while flipping the rolled newspaper at the owl forwarding through the open window.</p><p>“Oh! Dear be careful maybe it got lost.” Said Mother while picking up the broken plate on the floor with his rubber glove hands.<br/>
Then Tom took a feather duster to shoo away the owl toward the window fortunately the owl got scared and fly with it.</p><p>“Dear, where did the owl come from? Said Mother looking worried.</p><p>While Father shakes his head then closed the kitchen window turns back to the seat at the table. “Forget about it, let’s just try to finish our lovely breakfast besides there is no harm done.” </p><p>It was peculiar now why was the Owl looks like they’re carrying letters, Who is it from? Tom’s thoughts were running when he was cut off.</p><p>“Darlings, Tom and Hermione, Would you mind both of you to buy a tin of peach slices and a raspberry jam in the shop of Mr, Giggle, and come back home straight.”<br/>
“Of course, Mother we’ll go.” Said Hermione smiling.</p><p>Good, that would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Hermione about the mystery owl.</p><p>When they were walking down the street to the Grocery store of Mr, Giggle Tom turns to Hermione.</p><p>“Whatever do you think that was? Hermione, that’s not an everyday occurrence where a weird owl carrying letters just wander in someone else house but it’s not like any house, It’s our house which means something must be going on.”</p><p>“Tom, just like Father said it’s just a lost owl nothing important, Now, come on the faster we buy the groceries, the more time we have to read.”<br/>
Pulling my elbow down the way of the shop of the old Mr, Giggle.</p><p>The door gave a ring when we open the door of the Grocery shop, It smell of fresh bread, for Mr, Giggle also sell Hot fresh bread, by the window of his shop and also thank Mother for her wonderful breakfast that he was not feeling hungry.</p><p>“Good morning, Hermione and Tom, the usual I guess well right on time, there is a new raspberry jam on the third shelve just came in this morning, you’d best get to that.” called old Mr, Giggle grinning while packing the buyers groceries in a paper bag.</p><p>I pick up a basket on the left side of the door and follow Hermione.<br/>
“Alright, raspberry jam and, Oh! To get the three tin of peach slices on the fifth shelves row please.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>I took off to the fifth row of shelves where the tin of peach slices are located, My arm pulled down suddenly with the weight, That’ll do. I put two more in the basket, tucking the handle into the crook of my arm. Then there was the caramel toffee hanging by the shelves since no one was around, I quickly stride through the shelves secretly took two caramel toffee, and put it in my pocket. The thin metal bars grind against my hip on the way to the counter where Hermione is already there.</p><p>Mr, Giggle packed our groceries in a separate paper bag so it won’t be heavy for us to carry but for equal measure.</p><p>“Thank you, dears, and don’t forget to Thank your Father and Mother for the free advice on my health. Now off both of you.” Said Mr, Giggle looking, please.</p><p>When we were outside the shop I put out the Caramel toffee, and give the other one to Hermione. She looks shocked, honestly, she didn’t expect this.</p><p>“Tom, What is this? Did you steal it?”</p><p>“What do you think? Hermione. Are you going to take it or not?</p><p>“No, I’m not going to take it, Tom, I don’t want to steal too.”</p><p>“Fine, more for me but don’t you ever get mad at me for not sharing, since I offered to you the first place.”</p><p>“Suit yourself, relish your stealing I don’t care.”</p><p>Tom shrugged his shoulders his face expressing no interest in what Hermione was saying, then began to unwrap his caramel toffee putting into his mouth.</p><p>“Stealing is an awful habit to have, Tom,” Hermione said weakly.</p><p>Tom snorted.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“No, taking something that is not yours is stealing. Mr, Giggle worked hard for everything within the store, and stealing from him is an awful way to repay for his kindness.” Said Hermione hotly. Her face is probably red.</p><p>“I’m sorry, alright” Tom interrupted. Scowling </p><p>But Hermione just started walking not looking back at him, He started walking too it’s just a stupid candy anyway, Tom thought, then she’s already overreacting like a killed a dog or something. She” ll come around, I’m sure Hermione is too soft-hearted not to forgive me. And that’s her redeeming charming qualities that I like.<br/>
She’ll come around. Always.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~</p><p>There came a knock on the front door.</p><p>“Now, who could that be interrupting our breakfast,” said Father walking through the living room on the front door.</p><p>Then Father called Mother “Helen, Dear we have a visitor let Hermione and Tom come to the living room.”</p><p>Then Tom and the Grangers find themselves sitting in a living room with a strange colorful shiny clothe looking man who introduces himself as Professor Dumbledore that there was a special school for Tom and Hermione to attend to.</p><p>Tom looked at Professor Dumbledore reaching something in his pocket it looks like a letter stamps with a red thing giving it to him and Hermione, He opened it then read it.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                               HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT &amp; WIZARDRY</p><p>                                                                                                           Headmaster: Armando Dippet<br/>
(Member of the Board of Governors of St. of HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT &amp; WIZARDRY &amp; ST. MUNGO’S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES, ORDER OF MERLIN, SECOND CLASS)</p><p>Dear, Mr. Riddle,<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT &amp; WIZARDRY. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.</p><p>Term begins on September 1. 1938, we await your owl on July 31 by no later.</p><p>Yours Sincerely,<br/>
Albus Dumbledore<br/>
Deputy Headmaster</p><p>“Look Hermione there’s a lot of things we need to buy,” Tom said excitedly, moving on to read the other pages that consist. “A wand and more books, this seems surreal,”<br/>
Hermione pursed her lips “It seems surreal but, Professor, is this real?”</p><p>Professor Dumbledore nods his head “Yes, it is Ms, Granger Hogwarts is an elite school for little witches and wizards on learning magic, for you two are special.” Smile then turn to his parents. “If ever you’ll allow them Mr, Granger, and Mrs, Granger to attend it will help them to develop and better control their magic.”</p><p>“My wife and I know that Hermione and Tom are both special there’s no denying it, if it is good then we will accept,” said Father smiling.</p><p>“What do you think my Darlings? Do you want to attend this Hogwarts School?” said Mother looking into me to Hermione.</p><p>One look from Tom to Hermione is all it takes to not disagree.</p><p>Then it’s settled Hogwarts must be ready for these two.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Tom can’t believe it he was a Wizard that’s mean he has magic. Hermione is a Witch, I wonder how is she taking it? So we are not the only two who have magic, Imagine a whole civilization hidden underneath my nose not knowing makes me feel ignorant, I hate it, I will make sure I learn the things that are beyond my wildest imagination.<br/>
I got to talk to Hermione or else I’ll lose my mind.</p><p>So I got up from my bed walk through the hallway but not to switch my head from side to side to see if Mother or Father is awake when nothing is there, I have continued my way to Hermione’s bedroom touching the hand door but find it was locked then use my magic to unlock it. She was there staring at the ceiling till she looks up hearing the door creaked open.</p><p>“Tom, What are you doing?” Hermione whispered looking at the nightstand clock which showed 10:00 pm. </p><p>Tom closed the door quietly then rush to Hermione’s bed slipping in pulling the blanket to cover himself.</p><p>“Hush, move over so I can lay down we have important things to talked about Hermione, This new revelation, How can you just sleep on it.”</p><p>Hermione just rolls her eyes then sighs “I know, Tom I am a witch and you’re a wizard, Now why are you here in my bed at 10 in the night, Go back to your room.”</p><p>But Tom didn’t listen to her “Now, Hermione we can’t afford to dilly dally we need to keep up in this Wizarding World everything that we needed to learn was in the books when we go shopping buy extra books that are useful for both of us.”</p><p>“But Tom this Wizarding World books we don’t know what to buy we just need to take it easy one step at a time.” Said Hermione worryingly.</p><p> How can Hermione not taking this seriously there is a whole new world out there that is needed to learn and see, And she’s just calm as a sheep.<br/>
Hermione put her hand to her mouth to cover her yawn.</p><p>“As much as I wanted to talk about this new entire revelation, I’m tired and sleepy, let’s continue it tomorrow, Alright.” Hermione turned to the other side of the bed to sleep.</p><p>“I agree, let’s continue tomorrow it’s like the excitement drained my entire energy,” Tom said pulling the blanket more tightly to himself then buried himself in the darkness of the night.<br/>
~~~~~~</p><p>Diagon Alley Tom decided was far way better than Muggle Town, It was colorful and a lot of things are moving, of course, because of magic, He was holding Hermione’s hand so they can’t get lost since it was full of wizard and witches scurrying to do their own business from shop to shop.</p><p>His train of thought was cut when Mother spoke.</p><p>“Gosh! Look at those Broom they’re flying” looking bewildered at the shop that sells flying broomstick.</p><p>“We need to be careful, Things here are strange we need to get the least of Hermione and Tom's school supply lists.” Said Father holding the shopping bags that they bought.</p><p>“Next is Flourish and Blotts, we need to get our books there.” Said Hermione while reading the scroll of supply lists.</p><p>Then they’re starting to walk down the shops looking around finally from the fourteen shops, there is, Flourish and Blotts Bookshop. First came Tom and the shop was full of books he has never seen so many books in his life, He wanted to read it all, devour all the knowledge he can get, unravel the mysteries, and solve the missing problem ahead, He’s distracted that he didn’t see Hermione was talking to a boy.</p><p>He has black shaggy hair, pale as white, with glasses on his eyes and he was smiling at Hermione. They seem to enjoy each other company.</p><p>Which suddenly grate my nerves I made my way immediately to them, to hear what they’re talking about.</p><p>“I don’t know that but it seems interesting,” Hermione said smiling while nodding.</p><p>Tom makes his entrance “Excuse me, Hermione I was looking for you, Mother said we need to leave immediately,” then he looks up at the boy “Nice to meet you, Tom Riddle, Hermione’s brother.” Put up his hand to shake the boy’s hand which the boy took.</p><p>“Fleamont Potter, Nice to meet you too.” </p><p>Like I want to ask which I don’t care. I thought.</p><p>“Your siblings, Why don’t you have the same surname.”</p><p>What a nosy idiot not minding his own business.</p><p>Then Mother came around to cut the pleasantries. “Hermione, Tom where are you darlings we need to get going?” said Mother.</p><p>Potter turned to Hermione “Well, Hermione I hope you’ll be sorted in Gryffindor with me, See you!” he waved then turned around to leave.<br/>
How annoying, And who the hell is he to order my sister like that. Gryffindor sounds like a disease.</p><p>I turned to Hermione and she was all smiling. “Why are you talking to him you don’t even know him, and What this Gryffindor’s about? Tell me something I don’t know.” I said accusingly irritated at her.</p><p>Shaking her head “Tom, he was kind and as for Gryffindor is a house where we will be sorted to in Hogwarts based on the traits of a student.” Holding up a book Hogwarts: A History, in front of my face.</p><p> “This book contains about all of Hogwarts and its houses, Now let’s go and check this out in the cashier,” Hermione said grinning holding my hand and leading the way.</p><p>I squeezed her hand As I look at Hermione, This new world was something and now, I am part of it and Hermione. I’m glad that I’m not alone, And that Fleamont Potter was annoying as hell, talking with my sister like he deserves her company. I decided no one deserves my sister, No One.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p><p>Now I'm feeling about changing Hermione's House in Hogwarts. So it would be new and exciting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling.</p><p>It wasn't always MINE.</p><p>Here it is there Hogwarts first night.</p><p> Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p><p>I'm truly humbled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Hermione POV</p><p>September 1938</p><p>The day has arrived Hermione is nervous but excited. She keeps going to her list of things to check. To make sure that she hasn’t forgotten a thing, her favorite book, or which scarf to take to Hogwarts. According to Hogwarts: A History, they will be living in a castle from the Scottish Highlands mountain near a loch, Imagine that it’s like they will be living in Buckingham Palace but with magic. She is sure it will help her to grow and learn more about magic.</p><p>“Hermione, darling we need to hurry, Tom is ready.” </p><p>“Coming, Mother.”</p><p>                                   ~~~~~~~~~</p><p> Standing on the King Cross Station looking for the Platform. Holding their cart, But nothing was amiss. It says in the letter we must find Platform Nine and Three Quarters but we don’t see any.</p><p>“What does it say again?, my dear,” said Father looking around in the station.</p><p>“It says we must find Platform Nine and Three Quarters but it’s not here.”</p><p>“Look, over there, the people were magically disappearing in the wall.” Said Tom pointing.</p><p>“Alright, If it is weird that’s mean it’s the right way.” Said Father grinning.</p><p>Tom was right, There the wall was like a secret passage, Kids are disappearing but they were running through the wall with their cart.</p><p>Where a brunette lady asks them. “First years, Are you both?”</p><p>Hermione and Tom nodded </p><p>“Well, you need to run through that wall to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters that leads to the Hogwarts Express, Go on now, The train leaves in ten minutes.”</p><p>Tom volunteered to pass through the bricked wall then Hermione. When it was her turn the sensation was surreal, everything was magic, pushing her cart to follow Tom. The Hogwarts Express was mesmerizing. She can’t help but admire it excitedly that she didn’t hear, Tom was shouting her name.</p><p>“Hermione, over here,” Tom said waving his left hand up.</p><p>Coming to a halt to her Parents to say farewell. Hermione can’t help but tear a little and feel a little scared. She was going away in a big unknown castle to study without her Parents to watch over her, and probably months after she goes home from school. But she needs this, She was a big girl that needs to learn and grow more to be independent.</p><p>Besides Tom was with her. She was not alone.</p><p>Mother bends down to hug Hermione. “Oh, my sweet darling Hermione, study well and be responsible, I’ll miss you, and don’t forget to take a break once in a while in studying so as not to exhaust yourself. I love you!” squeezing her one last time then she turns to hug Tom.</p><p>Who was looking uncomfortable while being stiff, Mother was saying something to Tom. When she turns to her Father who was looking misty-eyed, Then to her surprise hugged the very life of her.</p><p>“Oh! My Hermione, Oh! Take care of yourself, if it’s truly a castle that you are staying in. Darling, do enjoy, That sounds magical enough.” said Father squeezing a little then looks at me smiling.</p><p>“Of course, Father, I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>“Don’t forget to write to us, both of you about everything, alright, Oh! Ride along now, before I changed my mind, and have you both homeschooled.”<br/>
Said Mother who was looking distressed sniffing with her handkerchief on her nose.</p><p>“We will, Mother.” Tom said then shift his face to Father, “Father.”</p><p>“Come along, Hermione we need to find a compartment first.”</p><p>Waving at their Parents one last time, Hermione and Tom boarded the Hogwarts Express, Living for the hope of it all.</p><p>                                               ~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Seating in a compartment Hermione got bored in reading. She looks up to the window to watch the green scenery. Then she remembers to ask something of Tom who was opposite of the bench reading.</p><p>“Oh! Tom, I almost forgot, Which house do you want to be sorted to?”</p><p>Tom looks up to his sister then smirk.</p><p>“What do you think? Hermione, The best house of all, Slytherin. I mean there is no denying it. I’m best suited for it. Which of course. You know that I can speak to snakes.” Tapping his chin, “And I suppose Ravenclaw is fine.”</p><p>Hermione remembers that one faithful afternoon when they saw a garden snake in the backyard, She was doing jumping rope when Tom came right at it to bend down and hiss at the snake. The snake wraps itself on Tom’s forearm swift as silk. Hermione fears for Tom for the dangerous creature on his arm when she gets ready to run inside the house to ask for help.  Tom stop her and told her that it was harmless and they were hissing at each other. Since beginning that day Hermione knew that Tom can speak to a snake. The snake garden name is Shani which is now Tom's pet familiar.</p><p>“What about you? Which house do you want to be sorted to?”</p><p>“I can see myself in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.” Lifting her chin confidently.</p><p>Tom snorted “Ravenclaw would much be better suited for you but Gryffindor what a waste of life, its traits do not compare to you.”</p><p>“How do you know? I can be a Gryffindor if I want to.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend Sis. We both know it, Ravenclaw would be better for you.” Tom said in a teasing tone her like she was no better.</p><p>Turning back to his book. Hermione frown at him sourly. She picks up a notebook then tears a page turns it into a snowball, who throws it at Tom which lands on his head.</p><p>“You are such a mean prat.” She crosses her arms on her chest then looks away back at the window.</p><p>Tom laughs then continue to read not minding her Sister's pissed face.</p><p>                                               ~~~~~~~~</p><p>Night had fallen by the time they were in Hogsmeade Station.</p><p>Calling all the first years the Big Groundkeeper’s called out. Who was holding a lantern? And said that they may leave their luggage on the board. It’s a good thing that Tom and herself change into their robes for if not they would be rushing to change.</p><p>Tom held out his hand. “Take a hold of my hand. Hermione, so you don’t get lost.”</p><p>“I’m not a child Tom. I don’t need to cling to you whenever we're outside.” </p><p>“I know that Hermione but we don’t know what’s out there just to be safe. We need to stay together. You brat.”</p><p>“If I’m a brat so are you.” I sniff then turn to walk away when suddenly there was a tight grip on my right hand clasping it tightly.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again? I know what’s good and safe for you Hermione. I’m only taking care of you as Mother and Father said to. They put me in charge and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Said Tom hissing pulling her away and into the boats where the first years are riding.</p><p>Frowning I let him lead me, holding my hand tightly not taking a chance for me to get away again.</p><p>                                               ~~~~~~~~</p><p>Truly as it seems Hogwarts didn’t disappoint, The castle was huge and exquisite. There is no better word on how to describe it, Walking through the stairs where the Great Hall for the sorting hat, They were led by Professor Dumbledore, Many like her was looking wide-eyed that she didn’t notice. She bumps into someone from behind.</p><p>Umph, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>The person turns around with his White long blond hair ponytail, a pointy nose, with an aristocratic face. He was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>“It’s fine, there is no harm Ms,” then he continues to move along.</p><p>“Hermione, be careful, here hold my hand,” said Tom who took hold of her hand and leading the way. Clasping it tightly.</p><p>The Great hall was a sight. Candles were floating in the air while the ceiling was bewitched in a starry night sky. and surely the school staff was seated in the front of the long table with four Banners hanging and the tables are divided by houses, Now Hermione knows, what they are? Each has new meanings and traits, to begin with, but she can see herself in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. While Hufflepuff and Slytherin are good too. But it's not the house for her.</p><p>Coming to a halt she squeezed Tom’s hand who squeezed back.</p><p>“Welcome Old and New Students to Hogwarts.”</p><p>"I am Headmaster Armando Dippet and You'll be sorted into your houses. Please begin."</p><p>The sorting hat was real, it can talk and sing, he has the power to put you in a house, where you truly belong. Now that’s a bit tricky I just need to be careful on which house I want to be in, to not get sorted on the wrong house.

 Be calm and everything would be alright.</p><p>Each student was called alphabetical by Professor Dumbledore. All seems nervous and fidgeting when it seems the great hall was shunned into silence and they’re all staring right at you, I mean who couldn’t.</p><p>“Orion Black.” </p><p>The boy with black hair walks up then sits on the stool. The sorting hat was put on his head.<br/>
“Oh! Another Black, I see. How about a little bit of change? Hmm, You know you can achieve greatness in a different house by yourself. But no, of course, you belonged to.”

It seems everyone was holding their breath.</p><p>“Slytherin.”</p><p>Applause came from the Slytherin table. Surely they were glad another snake was placed in their house.<br/>
Then finally she was called first before Tom.</p><p>“Hermione Granger.” </p><p>She squeezed Tom’s hand one more time, letting go of his hand the warmth was gone. then walk up to the stool thinking that I’ll be fine I know what I want.<br/>
I sit on the stool  balancing the edge of it, then the sorting hat was placed in my head. On her mind, it speaks.</p><p>“Hmm. A know it all, I see you know what house you want but it certainly not the house that you need. No can do that’s Why I am made to bring forth your best and abilities to match you in a house that is right for you. Certainly, I can see you in Ravenclaw the house that values knowledge, wisdom, and with the logic that comes from it, much very suited for you. But Gryffindor the house of the brave and the daring. But you’re not brash, you think first after going into action and that’s the reason Why Gryffindor is not for you?”</p><p>She can hear the whispers in the hall. 

“Why is she taking so long?”</p><p>“It can’t decide a house for her.”</p><p>The Sorting Hat snorted.</p><p>“Ignore them.”</p><p>“Please, I can be more suited in Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Be patient child, I’m sure Rowena Ravenclaw would be glad to have a lovely girl like you in her house. But what about Slytherin you have a thirst to prove yourself to get out of your brother’s shadow and Slytherin will help you with that but it’s the house that values blood which means you’ll be with people who are ambitious and cunning. Does your brother knows that?”. Then the sorting turns to look at his Brother.</p><p>“Well, I think that is good. There’s no denying it you belonged to.”</p><p>I held my breath the time seems to stop.</p><p>“Ravenclaw.”</p><p>The Great Hall clapped thunderously.</p><p>She stands and looks at Tom one last time. Who smirks then she smiles, which means she did a good decision. Sitting with the Eagles was a nice feeling. Who all pat her back and saying Welcome.</p><p>Then Fleamont Potter was called. she forgot about him.</p><p>“Gryffindor.”</p><p>Not a surprise there.</p><p>But to Tom Surely enough the Sorting hat didn’t disappoint. Tom is sorted into Slytherin. the sorting hat didn’t even touch his head it just shouts.</p><p>“Slytherin.”</p><p>He sits at the Slytherin Table who welcomes him with a smile.</p><p>With the last reminder that the Forbidden forest was forbidden to enter and the Hogsmeade regulation.</p><p>The feast began a bunch of it magically appeared with a clap of the Headmaster. Every student was digging in even Tom from the right side Table of the Slytherin. I can’t decide what to eat so I put a chicken leg with mashed potatoes on my plate and a shepherd’s pie while the pumpkin juice is sweet. The sweetness blend in.

Honestly, The feast can feed half of London. When she turned to look in the Gryffindor table Fleamont Potter was waving at her. She waved back feeling joy and nervous at the same time.</p><p>For she didn’t know Tom was glaring in the Gryffindor.</p><p>After the feast was finished. Tom came in front of her then took hold of her hand.</p><p>“Come on, Hermione let’s find the Ravenclaw house.”</p><p>Unfortunately, a Prefect of each house called to follow them.</p><p>I looked at Tom. Then told him that I’ll be fine we can see each other first thing in the morning in the great hall to have breakfast together and that he needs to rest well and unpack his trunk in his room.</p><p>Shockingly, he agreed with one last squeeze of my hand he took off to follow the Slytherin first years.</p><p>I know that Tom will be alright. He can carry himself in the Slytherin House. Blending in was his forte. But I can’t help but feel sad surely I would miss him every night but we need to part and grow.</p><p>Then a blond girl with blue eyes turns to me. “Hi, I’m Tina Lovegood. Would you like to walk together?”</p><p>“Sure, I would like to.”</p><p>Walking through the hallway the portraits were moving and talking loudly and a bit nosy. The Fourth year Ravenclaw Prefect name is Goldstein said that we need to hurry because the stairs like to rearrange.</p><p> A door without a doorknob or keyhole now that's something, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. To enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right. Actually better than a password. Entering the Ravenclaw common room is one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

It was beautiful.</p><p>“First years. Welcome to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Where our motto is Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. This will be your house on the seven years of your Hogwarts life". Said Goldstein smiling.</p><p>“Now. Time to get some rest. Over here on the left side of the entrance was the Boy’s dormitory while the right side is the Girls. Do not worry your trunks are already upstairs. Goodnight.”</p><p>Nobody asks any questions. Which I do have but that can wait till morning. I wonder what Tom is doing right now?.</p><p>Unpacking my trunk I have to share the room with three other girls. Of course, there is Tina Lovegood. But the two girls seem occupied with their things that there is no time, for They must be tired too.</p><p>Changing into my nightdress. I thought that I wish I have some kind form of communication with Tom so I would know that he was doing fine.</p><p>Because every time that he’s sneaking into my room at night to talk or possibly annoy me. Even stealing my bed and ending up sleeping there. All in all, it was comforting to have him near and talk to him about trivial things and magic. which I mean it’s a good thing to have a Brother. And I almost thank Mother for her decision on adopting Tom.</p><p>I don’t want to admit it but I do miss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make Hermione a Ravenclaw please don't be mad. I love Gryffindor also but in this Era. there is no Harry or Ron with her. So I want a new and fresh Hermione on Ravenclaw.</p><p>Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p><p>I'm truly humbled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family?</p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure it is a good decision for Hermione to be in Ravenclaw.</p><p>Don't hate just love. </p><p>Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Tom POV</p><p>Magic is Everything, Hogwarts for my taste is the right place for me. The Slytherin common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low-backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it. One who moved when set in attack, </p><p>It is acceptable and kind of brutal. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. And bizarre as it is the password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard. Slytherin students are warned never to bring students from other houses into the common room or to reveal the password. Supposedly, no outsider had entered the common room for more than seven centuries. Said so of the prefects. All in all, it is acceptable.</p><p>Now that I can’t see Hermione each night, which is kind of frustratingly boring that. I don’t have any more to talk to her or possibly to annoy her because of our different circumstances. But the more I have to annoyingly bear was I have to share a dorm with three boys.</p><p>The white-blond hair with a pointy nose and a strong chin came through me to introduce himself.</p><p>“Greetings, The name is Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, How do you do?”</p><p>Looking in me with straight pointed eyes raising his hand to shake.</p><p>“Pleasure, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”</p><p>I look at him with distrust in his hand.</p><p>“Do not worry there are no tricks, I just want to know my roommate for I have to live with them in seven years.” Said the idiot.</p><p>“Of course, you know just being vigilant.” Said Tom who shake his hand for not wanting him hanging.</p><p>“Well, it is time for pleasantries gentlemen, Theodore Erasmus Nott.” Said the boy on the right side of the bed who put his hand on his backside and vow.</p><p>“Orion Black. From the pure and oldest noble black of wizard family. Pleasure.”</p><p>The boy introduces himself as Nott said. “Riddle is not a wizard name, Are you…?”</p><p>But he was cut off when they heard hissing in my trunk.</p><p>It was Shani demanding to let her out possibly to see the acquaintances in the room.</p><p>“Whatever is that, it is a snake?” said Nott looking fearful in my trunk that is in my bed.</p><p>But I ignore him and went to open my trunk. Shani immediately coils herself in my arm to look in the person of the room.</p><p>“Such fear wideful eyes, I bet I can bite them with my fangs.” Hissing loudly in the dorm room.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that for they didn’t do anything yet that aggravates me?” I hiss back to Shani looking at each person in the room.</p><p>Now, this is entertaining they were in fear and possibly astonishment. The Malfoy and Black were hanging their Mouths open.</p><p>“Riddle, you – you can talk to snakes, That’s,” said Nott pointing his finger at me.</p><p>Shani is forming herself to strike for the possible outcome.</p><p>“Relax and Patience Shani.”</p><p>“Merlin, that is incredible wait when our house hears this.” Said Nott who is looking excited.</p><p>Then the boys staring talking at once.</p><p>“I can’t believe it. Riddle can.”</p><p>“What are you loony there is no possible.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought that.”</p><p>“Silence.”  echoed around the room the boys in the room followed.</p><p>Looking at each of them with my sharp face.</p><p>“You will not report anything from what you saw and hear in this room. Till I have further information of this power. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?” </p><p>Nodding their head.</p><p>“Good, now that is settled, why don’t we get some rest for we have an upcoming first day tomorrow.” Said Tom smiling benignly.</p><p>Immediately Turn back to finish his unpacking.</p><p>                                               ~~~~~~~~</p><p>I’m waiting for Hermione in the Great hall, surely they would give the schedule of the timetables, I hope that Hermione and I have much as classes together.<br/>I saw Hermione walking towards me. Who is looking chirpy and quite nervous?</p><p>“Good morning, Have you sleep well? Oh! Tom I can’t wait to tell you about the Ravenclaw common room it is mesmerizing but.” Said Hermione but stop, when I put my hand in her mouth. Because when I didn’t stop she’ll continue like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>“Hermione, Good morning to you too, But why don’t we have some breakfast first for goodness sake. We need to energize ourselves,” said Tom.</p><p>Hermione put his hand away in her mouth frowning.</p><p>“Fine. Let's go.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tom looked over his Time Table Professor Slughorn had handed him. He had Flying for 8 – week course, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, and Care for Magical Creature. Flipping through he was noted to be with the Ravenclaws for Potions, Defense, History of Magic, and Herbology only. Great, he was hoping for more classes with Hermione.</p><p>“Oh! Tom look we have the same schedule for Potion at 10. What is your first class?” said Hermione eagerly.</p><p>“Transfiguration, I have to wait for 2 hours so we can be together in potions.” Said Tom irritated showed on his face.</p><p>“Do not worry, Tom it’ll be only for Two hours, I know that you can bear it. But look on the bright side. I have four classes with you which means we’ll be sit mates. I’m excited about Potions brewing.” Said Hermione looking in her Time table while beaming.</p><p>The bells started ringing signaling that its time to get to class.</p><p>“See you, Tom, and later tell me all about Transfiguration and I’ll tell you all about Charms. Come on we can’t afford to be late on the first day.”</p><p>Pulling the frowning Tom on his arm along outside of the Great Hall into their first classes for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the second row of the Transfiguration is taught by Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore is excellent at teaching but unfortunately, he favors the Gryffindors, a bit biased I must say.” Said Malfoy leaning in to tell me.</p><p>“Welcome, I’m Professor Dumbledore and I’ll be teaching Transfiguration. Where art is taught of changing the form and appearance of an object or a person.” Said Professor Dumbledore smirking.</p><p>“Today, we’ll be transfiguring A grass into a needle. Let’s begin.”</p><p>After transfiguring the grass into a needle. It only took a minute for me to figure it out. Professor Dumbledore awarded me 5 points to Slytherin. At the end of the class, I gained 23 points for my house which they’re grinning.</p><p>“Riddle. Let’s be sit mates in potions.” Malfoy said keeping up on me through the potion classroom.</p><p>“Can’t, I already have a sit mate.”</p><p> The Potion-Mixing Room was a potions laboratory located in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. Where Hermione is aggregated waiting to tap her feet on the stone ground. </p><p>“Thank Merlin, you are here come on. We don’t want to get caught up without a seat.” Said Hermione taking hold of my sleeve.</p><p>We sit at the second front row seats. Professor Slughorn teaches potion and my head of the house. Hermione is awarded for her know – it – all answers. I have to tell Hermione to tone it down a little for she doesn’t look desperate.</p><p>Potions were a complex focus subject like art, it’s delicate and sensitive for brewing. I was writing in my quill with care since at home Hermione and I started practicing, Honestly, it would be much easier and less messy by using a pen than a quill.</p><p>At the end of the class. Professor Slughorn praise and awarded me 28 points in Slytherin by answering his questions and giving additional insights on potions since I read ahead on the Potion Through the Ages. While Hermione gains 20 points. It feels good competing with my sister. She’s not half quite bad that every time I answer a question. I looked at Hermione and smirk at her.</p><p>We are going to the Great hall for lunch when Malfoy came in walking to us.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Abraxas Lucius Malfoy.” Stretching his hand to Hermione.</p><p>“Her – Mione Granger. I’m Tom’s Sister.” </p><p>Hermione stupidly blushes then takes his hand to shake but no. The Malfoy prat raises Hermione’s hand to his lips to give a light kiss.</p><p>Glaring at the two of them I feel something explode inside me that if I don’t take a deep breath and control myself it could get worse.</p><p>“Alright, now the two of you know each other let’s go out of here Hermione, and have some lunch. I know you’re already famished.” I said faking pleasantly.<br/>But the Malfoy prat won’t let go of his nosy self.</p><p>“Riddle, you have a sister. Why didn't you tell me about it?”</p><p>“Mind your own business. Malfoy.” I said hissing.</p><p>“Tom. That’s not nice I’m sure you’re friend just wanted to know.” Holding his hand then giving it a squeeze which helps him to be calm.</p><p>“And he is not my friend either,” I said frowning irritated.</p><p>“Well. Do not worry I just wanna ask if we’ll go to the great hall together to have lunch.” Said Malfoy grinning.</p><p>“Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy.” Said Hermione.</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Since the Malfoy prat was walking with us. He and Hermione were having a conversation. About Hogwarts, Malfoy asks Hermione what is her first night in Ravenclaw was like? Then my stupid sister answered excitedly. It looks like they’re having a great time together talking but it annoyed me. </p><p>“You should wait for flying. It was the best subject ever. Since, of course, I already know how to fly since it was expected of me by my Father. But I’m sure you would enjoy it.” Said Malfoy.</p><p>“I don’t know about flying but I’ll try.” Said Hermione with a worried tone.</p><p>Thank merlin the never-ending talk was at last ended. I turn to Hermione that after we finished lunch we have free time to explore the library together. Just the two of us not including Malfoy. Which the prat insisting himself to assist us that he never took the sign that he was unwanted.</p><p>After the delightful lunch, I stand up to meet my Hermione outside of the Great hall. When I saw the Potter boy talking with my sister. What is with these boys? Talking to my sister like they deserve her company.</p><p>I immediately cut their pleasant conversation.</p><p>“Hermione, come on let’s go.”</p><p>“Tom, do you remember Fleamont Potter in the Bookstore from Diagon Alley.”</p><p>“I can say no,” I said tilting my head looking puzzled.</p><p>“Fleamont Potter. You’re Hermione’s brother right.” Stretching his hand to shake.</p><p>“Yes, Tom Riddle,” I smirk Shaking his hand.</p><p>“Please excuse us. Potter but we have urgent business to attend. Have a good day.”</p><p>Pulling my sister in the elbow going straight to The Hogwarts Library which is located off of a corridor on the first floor of Hogwarts Castle.</p><p>Halfway to the library, I turn to Hermione frowning to scold her.</p><p>“Why every person walks up to you? You’re entertaining them next time gladly answered them to bugger off for wasting your time.”</p><p>“Tom, it’s about having a conversation and Fleamont is a nice friend.” Said Hermione shaking her head grinning.</p><p>Hermione took hold of his brother's shoulder. “Let us go to the library, Tom. I know that you are prancing all about it since last week.” Said Hermione grinning.</p><p>The Hogwarts library was everything that I could ever imagine. It contained tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. Overseen by Madam Irma Pince the librarian at the front desk. I was overwhelmed that I didn’t know I was staring until Hermione pull me to the table to settle myself.</p><p>“Tom, Ms. Prince said that the Hogwarts library opens at 8:00 a.m and closed at 8:00 p.m where students could go to peruse or borrow books to supplement their studies or for personal enjoyment.” Said Hermione whispering in a bewilder excitement.</p><p>“Tom. Oh! Where should we start first?” said Hermione putting out her quill and paper.</p><p>“I know. Hermione let’s start on the first shelf find something interesting than take two extra copies for us just like we did on the Public Library.”</p><p>The Public Library is Hermione and my greatest paradise that whenever we want to go read or borrow some books we take our red cartwheel and it carries exactly 18 books from back to back. We got home 10 books and it took a week for it’s due date to take it back. Wonderful indeed. Since Hermione and I shared books we pick different titles for good reading. Taking turns if the other is finished.</p><p>I just hope this Hogwarts library is the same. But sadly you can have books that are signed by teachers, There is more delicious The Restricted Section is an area in the Hogwarts Library, closed off by a rope. Books in this section may be rare, valuable, and/or considered inappropriate for younger students, Now that is something worth knowing to read.<br/>Which Hermione watch me closely then remind me. I have that strange hungry glint look on my face.</p><p>I told her that she didn’t need to worry. All comes in good time besides Patience is the key.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hogwarts all the same is fine. Every class that I have with Hemione we are sit mates then whenever we have free time we explore the castle. Where there are shortcuts, a secret door, or an abandoned classroom. But the lesson that we don’t want to repeat was opening the broom closet door where you can find disgusting older students doing their business. I immediately put my hands to my sister's eyes to protect her from the wicked disgusting sight. </p><p>That’s a horrible discovery. But most of the time we always spent our time in the Hogwarts library. That the Malfoy prat always invites himself to join in our table to study or possibly to talk to my sister and to annoy me further. But he was useful knows a lot in the wizarding world try to let us know that he was a pureblood and ask us the million-dollar question since he knows of my ability he wanted to know our blood status.</p><p>Thanks to my Housemates. Blood determined who you are it is important to them. Pureblood, Half–Blood, or a Muggleborn.</p><p>All I know that Muggleborn is the lowest disgusting to others, while Half-Bloods they can tolerate it, and the Purebloods is respected of all.</p><p>Going to the library and reading about the Social Rank of the Wizarding world. I decided to let any students know that I and my sister are Half-bloods to protect her. While I gained superiority and power. It took them to savor their curiosity from who is the two brilliant siblings? Giving award points to their house. Because of my quick thinking, many stupid boys in Slytherin stick close to me, To teach them especially in Defense Against The Dark Arts.</p><p>Where I took an excellent shine, Professor Merrythought praising me for my skills, and in the second year, I should join the Dueling club. Where it can help me to improve my skills, strength, and endurance for my wand work. For I have a strong shield charm.</p><p>Of course, Meeting with Hermione in an abandoned classroom our meeting place on the third floor. To further engage her dueling abilities.</p><p>Hogwarts in my First-year experience is good. Where Hermione is the redeeming occurrence every day that I spend it with her it is worth it. There is nothing more that I want with her by my side. I can do anything possible. </p><p>Hermione, My sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tom is possessive of Hermione since he is hers.</p><p>Next, is Hermione's Pov surely her Ravenclaw experience must be enjoyable for her too.</p><p>Thank you for reading and the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adopted Brother</p><p>In 1936, A girl name Hermione Granger formed a friendship in a boy in Wool’s Orphanage little does she know it will change her life forever that It would soon be formed from an adopted foster sibling.</p><p>What would be the outcome of Hermione’s family?</p><p>1930’s – 40’s Childhood Friends to Adopted AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the likes and kudos.💚</p><p>Keep safe and healthy guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione POV</p><p>Hogwarts is eventful. There are so many things to learn or to look at. That if you stop you'll miss out. My classes didn't disappoint either from Charms to Transfiguration and Herbology where I am used to dirtying my hand by touching the earth's soil in the back garden of our house. But the scariest and most difficult thing is Flying on a broomstick because I am afraid of heights. saying up and kicking off is hard the broom doesn't bend to my will like it is supposed to.  The other students were pretty decent for all they know. I was pretty smart and can help them with their studies but they can't step close because of my intimidating brother.</p><p>Overall, Hogwarts is fine and there is nothing more I want than to be a witch. but much preferred to spend it in the library with Tom. where they can make study guides and a few of her practice notes and it worked wonders.</p><p>Tom has been my partner on all of our shared subjects which is a good thing and a faster way to get things done. Of course, she was aware that Tom has many Slytherin boys flocking to him in classes, the great hall even on the courtyard. The Pureblood boys Malfoy, Black, Nott, Mulciber, Avery, and Lestrange. Kind of peculiar and unnerving.</p><p>Tom teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts to further improve their spell work and strand of dueling.  But Tom has one condition is that I'm forbidden to touch or even look at by the boys. like I'm his precious forbidden jewel. I don't like that Tom treated me delicately like I just might break if I am not with him. </p><p>I know that he lied we were Half-bloods for his reason he was protecting me from all the slurs and hate from being a Muggleborn. Noting else matters but our blood status and reputation. He knows how to play the game and much prefers to teach himself. He didn't need Teachers. Given a few textbooks and probably enough time. But both of them has an excellent memory.</p><p>Besides, Tom is Tom he will not cross a line he can't control. If he gets out of line I will remind him to stop. and I have a Charms essay due on Thursday anyway so better get to that.</p><p>Hermione rushed around the Hallway through the Great hall gathering her bag. Halloween Eve is tonight where candies and ghost stories are exciting. </p><p>According to Malfoy. The Colors could trace back their origins like Black represents Bad luck or Red represents Love. Many ways to celebrate Wizard Halloween Eve. But the Muggle way usually places or offers food for their lost loved ones or spirits. Lighting up a candle to guide them with light. and dressing up and having neighbors give candies.</p><p>Hermione and Tom make plans to meet in their secret abandoned classroom. To trade candies and tell scary stories. Involved playing and acting the scary voice. Probably from all the candies they eat themselves sick. It was nice just the two of them again and not with his clones. Where most she can tolerate half of them with stupid half remarks and pranks on other students that are not very kind. A bit cruel and boastful just because they have a title to their name they don't have the right to step down a person like they were insects.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Christmas is approaching. They were in the library scribbling the last Transfiguration subject. Professors assigned assignments to take home for the Yule Holidays.</p><p>"Anything interesting?" Tom closed the paper and opened his quill case.</p><p>Hermione sighed happily. "Mother wrote that she was excited we're going home for the holidays." Giving the letter to Tom.</p><p>"Well. I do miss home where there's none annoying person to bear with."</p><p>"I'm saving my galleons. Tom, for Mother and Father to buy wizarding chocolate delicacies on the trolley when we get to the train," said Hermione holding out her pouch of galleons.</p><p>"That's not a bad idea,  I'm sure Mother and Father will love it."</p><p>"Of course,  it came from me," said Hermione, smirking.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Packing my trunk in my room. Tina Lovegood at the last minute gave me a gift of an enchanted violet ink quill. It was enchanting where you can use it to change the colors of the ink of your desire.</p><p>I hug her while saying Thank you, I ask her address so I can give my Christmas presents to her by owl. Which she agreed conceding.</p><p>Finding a compartment wasn't that hard but this time around. It's just not the two of us. But his boys were with us, including Malfoy. I am sitting in the window not minding the other occupants in the compartment but reading my Jane Eyre.</p><p>Nothing but the same they're talking about. Quidditch, pranks, girls, and Quidditch again. Surprisingly, Tom is contributing to the conversation but I know that he was doing it to further convince them that he cares, As if. </p><p>"So, Hermione, you like books, We have a library in my house which consists of your wildest imagination. the oldest and rarest of books," said Malfoy grinning wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Before she answers Tom cuts through.</p><p>"She's not interested going to a stranger's house just to look at a library, Malfoy," said Tom glaring.</p><p>"I'm not saying that I just wanted to let her know..."</p><p>"But you almost implied it."</p><p>"No, I didn't mean..."</p><p>"If you even think that I would let Hermione out of my sight you have one thing coming. Malfoy. She is mine. Get that through your thick skull."</p><p>Malfoy stiffened in his seat. He swung his eyes down to his legs. His mouth was a thin trembling line.</p><p>I turn to Tom and my face is probably red from anger. "Tom. that is not."</p><p>But one look from Tom had me shutting up. I know that he prefers to talk about our issue privately just the two of us. It can wait until later.</p><p>Tom glared at Malfoy and in every occupant in the compartments.</p><p>The lively chat of Mulciber and Black was gone. Avery, who was almost asleep, was wide awake reading in his magazine instead. Lestrange looking in his shoes like it's something interesting. Nott staring in the window from the opposite bench. and lastly, Malfoy turns his head down to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>The Compartment turns deadly quiet and uncomfortable that I never heard silence quite this loud. Tom has the power to control the Boys. Which there must be something going on that I don't know of.</p><p>She let out a sigh. Boys could be so difficult to understand sometimes</p><p>I lost my focus on reading when I felt Tom's hand on mine clasping it tightly. He turned to look at me smirking, his eyes held me possessively.</p><p>I almost looked away but couldn't like I was entranced. I can see myself in his green eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>At last, The Hogwarts Express reaches the King Cross's Station. Where many families are waiting for their children. Tom took my hand and helped me to carry my trunk. The boys say the last farewell hurrying to get out probably from the awkward uncomfortable compartment.</p><p>Mother and Father were waving and beaming. we ended running to them at once. Getting past through the thick people in the way while holding each other's hand.</p><p>Helen went to hug her children. "Oh, my Darlings."</p><p>Henry beckoned them with misty look tears in his eyes. "Finally at home,  We miss you both so much. The house is quiet without you two." touching their shoulders and squeezing them lightly.</p><p>This is her family. Her sweet courageous Mother. Awkward but caring Father. and Tom a protective possessive brother who only wants to protect her. Now they were complete, Christmas would be wonderful.</p><p>Finally, in the House buoyed up by seasonal cheer and merrymaking, Mother and Father were happy they were home. Mother bakes apple pie for a snack. For she was sure her darlings must be famished in the long train ride. </p><p>She beckoned Hermione and Tom to sit on the table while Henry put their trunk in their rooms. </p><p>"Eat up, my darlings. I bake it just the way you love them," said Mother while slicing the apple pie. </p><p>"Goodness. Mother, I miss your cooking," said Tom smirking. Clutching his fork. </p><p>"Oh! Tom, you flatter me. Of course, I'll miss cooking for the both of you to make sure. My darlings are well fed." said Mother giggling while looking worried at the both of them. </p><p>"Do not worry, Mother Hogwarts can feed half of London with it's a feast fit for a king," said Hermione convincingly. </p><p>"Well, that is good to hear. Oh! I almost forgot that you're both here there is so much to do. The Ladies Society is running a donation drive, and then we have Sunday socials to pack comfort boxes for the soldiers we must contribute. My darling's war is a horrible thing and Germany is miserable right now for the Jews. "</p><p>Small blessings, thought Hermione. </p><p>Hermione offered.  "The London papers say they're under German occupation."</p><p>Mother nodded sadly then sighed.<br/>
"It is a donation, so I need both of you on your best behavior," said Mother while making her grey tea with milk. </p><p>Father clapped his hand. "Alright, all done, that looks delicious my dear." </p><p>"Here, dear have some," said Mother, giving Father a slice of apple pie. </p><p>At night, while I am looking at the moon by my open window. I hear my door creak. I give a space on the right side of my bed. Surely, it is Tom. </p><p>Tom whisper. "Hermione, it is Tom move over." </p><p>Inviting himself to my bed pulling my blanket to cover himself. </p><p>"What is it now Tom?" I said annoyed. </p><p>"It's about what happened on the train? and Mother's donation drive. What do you think about it?" </p><p>"I don't know. Claiming me like I'm your pet or a thing. I'm neither one of those Tom. If you keep repeating that possessive behavior of yours. I will not sit with you on the train ride. Ever again. Honestly, you're making a big deal out of everything that they do to me. It's like I'm not allowed to have friends except Tina Lovegood." said Hermione taking deep breaths on her long rant. </p><p>" They must know their place. Hermione, especially that Malfoy, you are off-limits and mine. I don't want you to get hurt ever again." Tom said looking determined at Hermione. </p><p>They were looking at each other. </p><p>Hermione gave a long sighed. Like there is no use talking to Tom. </p><p>"You don't have to worry about me," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself."</p><p>"I know but I worry about these things. Hermione," said Tom worried. </p><p>Wrapping his arm on Hermione. To comfort her. </p><p>"You never promise. But at least try." </p><p>She just let out a tired sigh and turned to her side, presenting Tom with the back of her head.</p><p>"For you, Hermione anything," said Tom happily cuddling Hermione. </p><p>Morning came, Hermione was bundled up in one of her cream sweaters, hats, and a pair of gloves. </p><p>Waiting for Mother downstairs. </p><p>While Tom is bundled up in his white undershirt beneath the brown sweaters, black pants. And neatly comb hair. </p><p>Annoyingly unfair. He looks good. </p><p>"Alright, Hop to the motor car," said Mother while putting on her driving gloves. </p><p>I hopped in on the backseat of the Motor car with Tom in tow. </p><p>"Darling's, I packed us a good lunch and we'll be stopping at the Royal Aspen Main entrance to the Main Hall. Where the comfort boxes are at and please packed it well and then put in the right box," said Mother while driving. </p><p>"Yes, Mother." they both said. </p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot Alfie will be there and Alfie's Mother. Mrs. Willow just avoid him or If this is too much for you Hermione we can go home"  said Mother looking worried. </p><p>Ever since that incident with Alfie. Hermione has lost many friends to play with. The others were afraid of what Alfie told them. </p><p>But Hermione knows she is truly a witch. She gained confidence and acceptance for herself for who she is. She doesn't need people to like her. So Alfie does not bother her anymore. </p><p>Shaking her head. "No. Mother, I'll be fine, it does not bother me anymore." smiling in benign. </p><p>She knows that Tom is looking at her in speculation like he was waiting for Hermione to get caught on her act. </p><p>"Are you quite sure?" said Tom raising his one eyebrow. </p><p>"Yes, sure," said Hermione looking confidently. </p><p>"Do not worry if he ever bothers you. You have a brother to protect you." puffing his chest with determination. </p><p>"Oh! Tom, what a determined brother you are. My brave boy." said Mother smiling. </p><p>Looking in the rearview mirror to look at her children. </p><p>"Of course. Mother, it is my job to protect Hermione," said Tom smirking then looks at Hermione wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>Hermione looks away instead to watch a motor car window passing the city of London. She knows that Tom is baiting her. </p><p>Arriving at the Royal Aspen Hotel where other citizens will help to packed comfort boxes are walking to the entrance. Some with Motor car park on the side. Gladly her Mother finds a parking spot before it is gone. </p><p>Tom holds my left hand while Mother is holding Tom's shoulder and leading the way. </p><p>The Royal Aspen was a grand hotel with sixty-eight rooms and a grand main hall. Mother was at the reception showing the tickets to retrieve our pass. Unfortunately, Father cannot attend.  someone has to take over the clinic. Even on Sunday patients has appointments. </p><p>This is good. A donation to pack comfort boxes for the soldier. </p><p>Tom looks at me narrowed. "Hermione. How many hours do you think we will be here?" </p><p>"I don't know, maybe it depends if we finish packing the comfort boxes on time."</p><p>"What is Mother thinking? I'm sure these other people will be fine without us helping," said Tom frowning while looking in the main hall. </p><p>"Tom, I think it is good that we contribute something in our society besides it is for charity for soldiers, who will be ready for possible war. Don't you know that a German madman is causing havoc on Germany invading half of Europe and the Jews were in terrible danger," said Hermione in a whisper. </p><p>"Don't you ever read the daily mail newspaper?"</p><p>"No, it doesn't interest me besides they are muggle. We are magical, we have nothing to do about it," said Tom in his superior face. </p><p>"Don't be selfish. Tom, it's just packing a box it will not take something from you but your little bit of time and nothing more," said Hermione in her lecture mode. </p><p>Tom just frowned. </p><p>Packing comfort boxes was productive work. A container where you keep a collection of items that will help a soldier to deal with stress and difficult situations. In the upcoming war like foods and medical kits. </p><p>On Lunch break, Mother brought out her basket inside there is Ham cheese sandwiches, sliced banana. English muffins. and raspberry juice in a clear lid bottle. </p><p>It was very delicious. Mother knows her foods. </p><p>Sitting at the table with Tom while Mother was talking to a elder lady. </p><p>Tom bumps her foot on Hermione underneath the table. </p><p>"Whatever do you want? Can't you see I'm eating lunch?" I said irritated munching a muffin. </p><p>"So, Alfie has kept his distance. After all," said Tom coughing to hide his stupid smirk. </p><p>"Yes, I think he doesn't remember or scared," I said, shrugging my shoulder. </p><p>It seems that Alfie was distancing himself. From the first that he saw her. He immediately turned the other way around. </p><p>That seems comforting. Good, he better do that pretend like they were strangers. </p><p>Over Four hundred eighty-three comfort boxes were successfully packed. We started at 10:30 am in the morning And it was already 4:32 pm.</p><p>"Excellent, my darling's now wasn't that fun and What a generous comfort boxes were successfully packed. I'm sure the soldiers will appreciate it," said Mother grinning. </p><p>After a few farewells. Sitting in a motor car today was tiring Tom held my hand through the ride but she enjoyed it and I'm sure Tom's too. </p><p>The Christmas holiday is approaching the most wonderful time of the year. And she can't wait to spend time with her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione can see Tom's possessive hope it cannot go over the top.</p><p>Thank you for the likes and kudos.💚</p><p>Keep safe and healthy guys.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading 💚<br/>I already have a kind friend who will edit the story to be more detail oriented. </p><p>Thank u Nia Obara you're the best. 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>